


Breathe

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist's Card [1]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Bad Bingo Prompt: AsthmaKon buys a new earring not  knowing it was blue Kryptonite





	Breathe

A shop just outside school always had a sale on various items, earrings, necklaces, gadgets, and all that fun stuff. Kon liked to check them out sometimes. Today he felt like getting something new. He had a new piercing on his upper right ear and wanted to add some color. 

Looking over the items he saw a small blue stone sticking out. Picking it up he looked it over. “Hey, this is kinda cool. Yo, can I buy this?” 

“Alright, sonny, bring it over here and I’ll ring it up for you,” The clerk said with a smile. She even gave the small earring a good cleaning before handing it back to him. “That will be seven eight-nine please.” 

Taking out a ten Kon handed it over as he started to carefully put in the earring. Once he made sure it was safely in he took his change back from the clerk with a grin. “Thanks! See you next time.”

\--  
A half hour into school Conner started to feel a little it off. It as an odd feeling. Almost like he was getting tired. That made no sense he hadn’t fought any villains in the last week. Shaking his head he went back to trying to do some school work. 

came around was when Kon wasn’t feeling good. Not to bad just that his stomach hurt. Never before had it hurt from being hungry but a friend said to eat something. Reluctantly he took a few bites. It surprised him that eating helped. 

“What’s wrong, Conner?” 

“Nothing, it’s just, normally I don’t feel, uh,” Kon paused his mind looking for the word. “Um. Damn, I can’t remember the word… Just that it’s odd. I never felt hunger pains before.” 

“Really?” 

“I’ve been hungry, like duh, but never had the pains from it.” Which was odd. Being the boy of steel there should have been anything that pained him unless it was a punch from someone strong. “It’s okay,, eating is helping.”

\--

It was PE time. 

Kon was just ready to go home. Even though he had been at school for about four hours it had felt like months. His stomach hurt, his head felt a bit swollen, for some reason his feet hurt from walking and if he wasn’t surrounded by normal citizines he would have floated. 

Sneezing again for what must have been the millionth time Kon groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Maybe he would call his Pops. The man did grow him in a tube surely Lex had some information on what was happening to him. 

Taking out his phone he text his Dad asking if he could pick him up early. After he sent the text he noticed the that it should be lunchtime at the daily planet. Maybe he should call Clark. What if this was Kryptonian thing happening? 

Almost as if he heard him the phone started to go off. “Hey, Dad…” 

“Conner? You don’t sound so good.” 

“Yeah, I’ve been feeling really out of it all day." Kon shook his head as his chest felt a little bit heavy. "Do you think you can come to pick me up? I really want to go home." 

 

 

"Sure, let me just sneak away. We're in a lunch meeting but I can't make up something. Give me, about five minutes, Okay?" 

 

 

"Yeah, see you soon," Kon said hanging up relief washing over him. Now that he knew he was going home he went over to the coach to tell him that he was feeling really sick. "Hey, Coach, can I go to the Nurse?" 

 

 

"Kent! What's wrong, son?" The man looked the kid over. "Dang, Kid, never seen you like this before. Here, take this slip and get some rest." 

 

 

"Thanks, Mr. Jhonson," Kon took the paper. Walking way he felt his lung feeling heavier. What was going on?! Sudden pain in his lungs hit as he held his chest having trouble breathing. Gasping in some air he blinked his eyes. "What's... happening?" 

 

Panic soon set in as Kon kept gasping for air. SOmething was wrong. He was taking in the air or at least he thought was but the blue eyes teen couldn't catch his breath. 

 

Clutching his chest Kon fell forward onto the grass gasping desperately. SOmeone rolled him onto his side yelling for help. Lungs on fire Kon eyes watered up as pain flared through his body. 

 

EYes blurry hr could hear everyone shouting. Coach Johnson came into view asking him questions but Kon couldn't understand him. World because an odd place as things moved around. Vealy it hit him that the world was spinning. 

 

Sight welling up with tears Kon wanted his Dads. He needed them! He wanted his dads to come to save him from whatever was happening! What was happening?! Help! SOMeone, please! Pops! Dad! Please, it hurts! 

 

'I can't breathe...' Kon felt his vision getting brighter as the pain suddenly started to fade into numbness. 'I want my dads....'

 

\--

 

"Today at Smallville middle school a student suffered a sudden deadly Asthma attack. According to classmates and the Coach, we know the boy wasn't feeling well before the attack happened. No comments on the boy's Fathers but we are told both declined to speak with us as well as mourning the loss of their son."


End file.
